Everything Changes
by Haylor-ofthe-Naylor
Summary: Janny Fic - Jac doesnt like gosip, she doesnt like relationships, but what happens when both are wrapped in to one?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction please read&review i had fun writing it, you have fun reading it!**

"Morning!" Said Jonny gently shaking Jac's pale bare arm.

"Urrgghhh!" Whined Jac, making it clear that she did not want to be woken.

"Good morning to you too!" Replied Jonny being as annoyingly sarcasti as usual.

"What time is it?" Said Jac, slowly opening her eyes to the blinding light which was peeping between the blinds.

"Quater past 10" Said the Scottish nurse from the batheroom, keeping a cool voice on waiting for her reation.

"Damn it, what! Im going to be late! Oh great thats the last time im coming home with you Maconie!" Raged Jac while stomping into the batheroom wearing nothing but a bed sheet while threatening Jonny who was only in a towl.

"Easy, easy there Jac, dont worry I already rang the hospital saying your ill, its Ok!" He said grabbing her hands to make her listen.

"What! Who answered on Darwin?" Suddenly replied Jac, staring at the man infront of her like he was a complete bafoon.

"Huh um, this new nurse, Nurse Hill, or something like that anyway What's witht the anger?" Jonny said letting go of her arms and sitting down on the toilet lid and pulling Jac towards him, perching her on his knee.

"Its just that you called and if it was Mo or Olly, even Eliot they would have figured out something wouldnt they! You no i hate Gossip!"

"Im sorry Ok, I dont get it, why dont you like the world knowing? Are you ashamed of me is that it or is there something else?" He replied trying his best to be upset eventhough Jac was still sat on his knee.

"Ofcorse not, you daft sod! Its just I dont like gossip, espichially if its about me+relationships. There two subects which never go down well in my exsperience," She said looking away from his face feeling, not embarrased, just anxious for what his reply was going to be.

"Ok then, if thats what it is ill leave it on one condition" He said trying not to break a smile

"Whats that then?" Jac replied as Jonny stared at the bed and moved her of his knee...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry if i go on about something in this, just got a little it carried away :D_**

**Chapter 2**

"Good Morning Ms Efenga, what have you got for me today?" Said Jac in an unusual sounding mood

"Who are you and what have you done witht the real Jac Naylor?" Joked Mo waiting for a sarcastic remark

"Haha, very funny!"

"There it is, and shes back." Said Mo pionting out that it was actually the kind and oving Jac Naylor everybody know's. "Are you okay now, or did you just pull a sicky at the weekend? The ward was much quieter then usual" Smirked Mo who immediatly got an icy glare from Jac.

"No I did not pull a sicky and im fine thanks, ill repeat the question, what have you got for me?" Replied Jac who was trying to keep her cool but was getting a tad annoyed with Mo endlessly rambling on as usual.

"Nothing!" Said Mo.

"What? Nothing, what do you mean nothing i am a consultant there must be someone with a dodgy heart and lungs!" Angrily shouted Jac, annoyed with her work mates response.

"Like I said, nothing, look around Jac thers not one patient on the ward! Dont you know what happened at the weekend?"

"Evidently not!" Snapped Jac who's okay Jac mood had now turned into Normal Everyday Jac mood, and even that wasnt a nice place to go, (well for most anyway.)

"Well at the weekend there was this crazy patient who wandered of into the theatres because a new nurse had left them open, first he set Darwin 2 on fire in the corner, and then he set Darwin 1 on fire, but near the door so he got trapped, by the time the fire alarms went of and the firefighters got here his body was 70% burns and is now at burns ward, the only reason the fire didnt spread was because of the thick double-doors conecting to the ward and the theatres! God that will not be a weekend i forget in a hurry!"

Finely Mo stopped going on about the weekend ward disaster and although Jac would have not minded to be at the hospital on the day of the fire, she did imediatly think to herself 'it coudnt have been better then my weekend!'

Knowing that Mo needed a reply to prove that she was listening Jac burted out. "Realy?"

"Yeah, swear down!" Mo promissed as if she was a 10 year-old.

"So what does that leave us to do all day then? And where are all the staff just because theres no patients, cant mean theres no staff too!" Jac stated while looking around the ward.

"Well because of the uselessness of the theatres whle there being, um, updated, Hanssen sent everyone home exsept me, you, JonnyMac and the love birds there over in the corner" Said Mo who stared to the corner Olly and Tara were stood in. "Speaking of love birds where's your over half?" Said Mo intentially Knowing that she wind up Jac

"Excuse me?"

"JonnyMac where is he?"

"Keep your voice down and i dont know, why should I?" Replied Jac who's mood was just getting worse.

"Why should I, Olly already knows because of me and you do no its not going to stay secret for long, so where is he?"

"I dont know, why should I?"

"Your the one who's been shagging him!" Mo said, immediatly knowing shed overstepped the mark she added in, "Oh yeah, befor i forget its his birthday this friday, drinks at the bar, you coming?"

"Sut-up! And yeah, ill be there, got nothing better to do." Replied Jac who was now fit to burst when anger

"Speak of the devil!" Said Mo as Jonny ran through the corridor

"Sorry. Sorry im late, traffic madness, you no how it is." Stated Jonny, wo was staring at Jac pionting out to her that it her fault that she was the reason that he was late. Jac had this thing where he had to stay in the car for 5 or 10 minutes after she got out so it didnt look like they had come-in together and no-one would no any difference.

"Hey JonnyMac, where have you been, we missed you at the weekend! Oh just to let you know about your b-day bash, Albi's after work friday, basically the hole hospital will be there acept the patients and Hanseen, hes got bally so cant make it!" Sniggered Mo, making Jonny laugh and Jac smile.

While Mo and Jonny were catching up on his imaginary weekend Jac suddenly realised that she had to get his a present and a card. What would the card say on it? Boyfriend? No not boyfriend everyone would find out that way, go what about the present? Great, what am i going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Friday, Albi's, 7:00pm)**

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted the hole hospital including Jac as Mo and Jonny walked in to Albi's. As they walked in, hugs, cards and presents where given to Jonny as AAU, Darwin and Keller workers had all come down just for him. His smile was big because of all of his friends giving him presents. Exsept from Jac, she hadnt given him anything yet. She was holding a ard but no present, which made Jonny wonder where it was or if she had actually got him one.

"Can I open them now?" Asked Jonny which resulted in many, Yeahs, Ofcorses and you'll love mines!

Everyone began to suround Jonny waiting for him to open them, as Jac walked past she whispered to Jonny, "Open mine last." Eventhough she was still holding the card it was still going to be the last one he opens. So he began opening his presents and the first one he picked up was wrapped in pink shiny wraping paper, he imediatly got a reaction from chantelle saying that she coyuldnt find any other colour.

After mountians worth of cards and presents he looked at Jac

"Come-on Naylor, your turn to give him yours and get a thanks, or are you to cold for that?" Smirked Micheal as Jac began to move towards Jonny.

She steped forward infront of Jonny, in the middle of the crowd, all eyes were on those two "Shut-up Micheal and present first?"

"Yeah, where is it?" replied Jonny. Before he could say anymore Jac flicked her hair out of her face and slowly leant in and passionatly kissed him infront of everyone. There everyone was, staring at the now uncovered couple, mouths open gawping at what there eyes were watching. Whistle came from Malik, Luc, Ric and Micheal while 'awws' and cheers came from chantelle, Marie-claire, Tara, Eddi and Chrissie

She finally leant away from him, staring into his eyes and gave him the card, "Happy Brthday!" She commented and looked around to see everyone staring at her in disbelieve, even from jonny who looked stargazed.

He opened his card she had give him and on the front it said 'To My Boyfriend, Happy Birthday.' Jonny smied and looked up at the amazing women in front of him and said "Thankyou." Although it was quite it was enough for the staff of Holby to hear and 'Awwws' came of all the girls again as Jac walked up to the bar to get a drink

"So what was your favorite present then?" Asked Mo secretly hoping it was hers.

"Does that really need answering?" Anounced Jonny, who was staring at Jac and going through in his head what had just happened. In the middle of another cheer Malik interupted, "Can we dance now?"

"Ill get the drinks!" Said Jonny who delibretly offered and then started to make him way to the red-head at the bar.

"Ill love you for ever because of that you know?" Said Jonny while wraping his arms around his 'girlfriends' waste and lodging his head inbetween her neck and shoulder

"Yeah, i know you will!" Said Jac turning around to find Jonny who was now leaning on her front.

"You do no you made this the best birthday ever and that im going to kiss you this time." Before Jac could say anything Jonny leant in and snogged her over the bar, while nearly everyone was dancing exsept from the few who was whispering and watching Jac and Jonny.

"Your coming home with me tonight Maconie!" Interupted Jac while gazing into her boyfriends eyes.

"Is that an order Ms Naylor?" Said Jonny in his most pefetional voice

"Yes it is!" She smiled while pulling him close for a romantic hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Jac and Jonny were at the bar getting drinks all of the guests were in the corner talking...

"Shal we go?" Sugested Jonny

"Finally!" Replied Jac, who had been waiting for him to ask that question.

Just as Jac and Jonny were about to leave Luc and Eddi walked up to them

"Where do you think your going?" Eddi questioned Jac sharply.

"And you!" Chipped in Luc, who was questioning Jonny.

Eddi took Jac by the arm and sat her down at a table with all the femae guests sat around. Chantelle, Marie-Claire, Chrisse, Eddi, Mo, Tara and Serena were all staring at Jac.

As Eddi did that Jonny folowed Luc to another table with all the male guests sat around. Malik, Olly, Ric, Sacha, Micheal and Eliot were all staring at Jonny.

There Jac was sitting in the middle of 7 girls, with questions being thrown at her, because she was quite drunk already she could not be bothered to be angry so took the questions as they come.

"I never new you two were together!" Started Chantelle in her kind voice.

"Never!" Replied Jac in a sarcastic way.

"So then, how long you and onnyboy over there been an item?" Asked Eddo starting the questions of.

"Not long, um, six months!" Replied Jac, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Six months! Thats ages! So where did you meet or was it at the hospital?" Added Marie-Caire knowing that Jac was drunk so she's tell them anything.

"Um, no, it wasnt at the hospital, well Tara you know when i shouted at you and Hanssen sent me of on that people skills corse thingy, well we met there!" Said Jac looking at Tara.

"Wow, really, supose its good that you shouted at me then!" replied Tara in a nervous voice.

"Anyway, what happened there?" Asked Chrissie eager for answers.

"Well the corse was painfully boring so we came up with this plan, by the way did i tell youu he said he was a neuro sergeon? Anyway because the corse was awful, we came up with this plan to bleep eachover out of it!" said jac with a smile thinking back to the day and then what happened afterwards.

"Jac, I know that face! Come'on what else happened?" Continued Chrissie, trying to get as much out of Jac as she could.

"Well, we bleeped eachover out and there was this really nice hotel up the road so we went there, and well you no..." Said jac while smiling and looking at the floor while everybody went oooohhh and laughed.

Over at the table where all the men where sat at, questions were being fired at Jonny to

"So how did you get your hands on Naylor for long term then, little Olly here has already tried and failed!" Said Micheal directing his question at Jonny.

"Well i got sent to this people skills corse and she was there, wich was awful so we bleeped eachover out and went to a hotel room and it basically all started from there! And what Olly! When was this you dark-horse!?" Said Jonny who was thinking about the day he met Jac until he started to talk about Olly.

"O be quiet Micheal, it was just a snog as 2009 turned into 2010, no biggy, it didnt go anywhere else!" Replied Olly.

"Ha yes it did!" started Micheal. "Remember your amaing sister emailed a picture she took while you were in the locker room to the hole hospital, god i enjoyed making fun of Jac then!"

"Haha! Well Jac wasnt a one night stand for me!" Chipped in Jonny while drinking another beer.

After many more questions for both genders, people started to leave until there was Just Eddi, Jac, Luc and Jonny sat at a table.

"Jonny Jac's told us everything that happened between you two! She's drunk out of her mind!" Said Eddi to Jonny.

"I am still here you know!" Laughed Jac.

"Yeah, Jonny's told us everything and hes pretty drunk too!" Said Luc, talking to his mates

"Speaking of drunk people i think we're going to call it a night!" Said Jonny, broadcasting it to Jac, Eddi and Luc.

"We're, oh you too, we get it, have fun!" Replied Eddi grinning at the pair.

"Come-on, ive already called a cab!" Said Jac standing up and walking over to Jonny with a big smile on her face. "Lets go, the taxi's here!"

The two walked out into the cold and got into the taxi together and went home to Jonny's flat.

hoped you enjoyed the chapter please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**thank**_** for the reviews, keep reading&reviewing people! im having loads of fun writing this!**_

**Chapter 5**

_(Saturday morning, 7:15, Jonny's flat)_

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep_

Jac'sbleeper went of and woke her and Jonny, after a eventful night in and out of the bedroom, it was fair to say that they were both very quite and hungover this morning.

"Urgghh, my head!" Whined Jac as she sat up fro her 4 hour nap.

"Join the club!" Said Jonny holding his head to. "Guess what?"

"What?" Replied Jac who was now wadling around the room like she had just been on a round about looking for her clothes.

"You kissed me last night, infront of basically the hole hospital, for my birthday present!" Teased Jonny like a love sick puppy

"Yeah I know, that was only half of the present though, the other half was after the party." Smiled Jac as she gave up looking for her clothes and dived back onto the bed and sat on Jonny's knee.

As both people's clothes were no-where to be seen in the room Jac laid on jonny with her head on his chest and just a sheet to cover his&hers body. Jonny stroked Jac's hair and gently rubbed her back with a finger. 10 minutes past and they decided to get up, as Jac had began to sleep at Jonny's morre regualy she kept a spair pair of clothes and a wash bag at his flat just encase. After both were dressed and ready they headed towards the kitchen and found last nights clothes.

"Ahh, that where they are! Anyway what time is it?" Said Jonny whilst putting the kettle on.

"8:00, what time does your shift start?" Replied Jac.

"Same time as yours, so 8:30! Do you know because we're an item, does that mean we can go into work together, hold hands and kiss in public?" Eagerly asked Jonny.

"I supose so! But we have got to keep it profetional, okay?" Smiled Jac while drinking her Tea.

"Okay Ms Naylor, Ofcorse Ms Naylor,by the way, you do no everyone will be talking about us!" said Jonny hoping jacs response is good one.

"Yes I know, last night wasnt a spare in the moment thing i did it for a reason! I did it for you, because I, I,I, i think im going to be sick!" Said Jac who then ran to the toilet and was sick several times in the toilet.

"Hey, you okay?" Said Jonny who was stood beehind her rubbing her back.

"Yeah, i think so, hangovers, you no how they are!" Smiled Jac who was then sick again.

15 minutes later they were both sat in Jonny's car outside the hospital, ready to go in.

"You ready to face the music, or our workmates?" Said Jonny looking at Jac.

"Ready as ill ever be!" She replied, briefly lent in to kiss him and got up out of the car.

Jac waited for Jonny to lock and walk round the car and she got hold of his hand as they both walked in together. As they walked into the hospital out of all people Micheal was waiting for a lift just as they were.

"Where you going arnt you the king of AAU not keller or Darwin?" Asked Jac.

"Same place as you, Eliot has got something for me, you to are at the age of gossip today ya know, god Naylor, you wait untill you look at your email!" Said Micheal as he left the lift at Keller instead of Darwin.

"What do you mean? And wrong floor!" Shouted Jonny after Micheal.

"Email? Have you checked yours this morning?" Said Jac to Jonny.

"No, i take it you hav'nt checked your either?" Replied Jac.

"Nah but im going too!" Just as Jonny fineshed they arrived on Darwin and headed straight to the locker room to get changed into scrubs.

"What do you think he meant by email, or do you think its Micheal just being Micheal, or maybe its, Jonny, why rent you getting changed?"

"Im watching you get changed," Replied Jonny whilst staring at Jac who was now standing there with her scrub tousers on, her bra and her hair reting over her shoulders.

"Im not that interesting you know and watching me get changed isnt going to make you magically become changed either you know?!" Repied Jac who had now put her scrub top on and was sat on Jonny's knee.

"Yes you are and i supose i should get dressed now." Said Jonny

"Okay, see you on the ward!" Replied Jac as she leant in for a kiss.

**:D**


End file.
